Razones
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Todos decían que no eran conscientes, pero a veces, ellos mismos eran capaces de interpretar sus propios gestos. Wincest. Para mi Tiger.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada reconocible me pertenece.

* * *

**Razones.**

**Por:** **JennMoriarty**

**Palabras:** 1117.

**Nota:** Para mi adorable, hermosa y maravillosa GF por nuestro aniversario de un año. Te amo, _Tiger_.

* * *

Había una simple razón por la cual Dean, Sam e incluso John daban la vida por el otro. Y parecía demasiado obvia aunque ellos no pudieran verla.

A John se lo había dicho Azazel, en el momento en el cual él dio su vida por su hijo, por Dean, pero John no quiso escucharlo, solo quería darle un tiro en ese momento, cumplir su venganza, vengar a su querida Mary y volver a tener su familia junta, darle esa vida normal que el pequeño (y ahora no tanto) Sammy quería.

Dejar que Dean cumpliera cualquier sueño e ilusión que tuviera, darle esa vida a sus hijos que tanto merecían, pero que no había sido capaz de dárselos.

"-Al final, ¿quieres demostrar que amas a tu hijo? ¿Después de toda la mierda que le hiciste pasar? -" Le había dicho Azazel a John, mofándose de su deseo.

Pero al final, el demonio de ojos amarillos tenia razón. Lo hacía por Dean, porque lo amaba y con eso quería solapar toda aquella vida de mierda que le había dado al pequeño Dean, que no se merecía.

Aunque para Dean fue totalmente diferente, el había sido buen hijo, -trataba de ser-; buen hermano; pero por culpa del maldito de ojos amarillos, perdió lo único que le quedaba, a su Sammy.

John amaba a sus hijos como todo padre lo hacía y sabía que sus hijos lo amaban de vuelta con cualquier imperfección que tuviera (que eran muchas) pero, Dean y Sam tenían un estilo de amor diferente.

Dean dio la vida por Sam, figurativamente varias veces, literalmente una, aunque siempre anduvo velando por el, cuidándolo, defendiéndolo y enseñándole a defenderse.

Prácticamente, Dean crió a Sam y le cuidó durante toda su vida.

Y Sam también lo hacía, a su manera pero lo hacía. El héroe de Sam siempre fue Dean, siempre lo admiró, siempre lo quiso.

Aunque, ambos lo negaban. Eran hermanos y actuaban como tales (Según ellos).

Pero para todos los demás que conocieron con el tiempo, esos dos no solo se tenían un amor fraternal o una co-dependencia casi homosexual y erótica, y cada uno se los decía.

Desde Bobby, hasta Balthazar, desde Ruby hasta el mismísimo Lucifer, Chuck lo sabía, incluso Dios lo sabía, todo el mundo (literalmente) lo sabía, excepto los propios Winchester.

Y eso era algo que puso celosa a más de una de las conquistas de ambos hermanos.

Ruby no soportaba eso, le asqueaba que Sam se interesara tanto por su hermano, le repugnaba.

"Todo sería más fácil si yo le importara tanto a Sam como lo hace Dean"

Y fue por eso que les tendió aquella trampa. No fue un plan solo para cargarse el mundo entero junto a Lilith, Alastair y Lucifer, si no que fue algo más allá. Fue algo improvisado y algo actuado por los celos que el Winchester causaba en ella.

Aunque eso jamás se lo dijo a Sam o a alguien más.

Pero por parte de Dean, varias se sintieron aludidas, por lo mismo que el Winchester mayor tenia tantas conquistas, aunque la más memorable para Dean, había sido Lisa.

Porque Lisa había sido la única (bajo el hechizo de Veritas) que le había dicho "de frente" lo que se interpretaban como celos hacia Sam.

Lisa también sabia, que Sam era el todo de Dean, un todo que ni ella, ni Ben, ni todo el pie de manzana y hamburguesas podrían llenar.

Y fue por esa razón que no le gustaba que Dean volviera a cazar. Por Sam.

Pero no era una verdad que solo las conquistas pudieran ver. Sino que los ángeles, los demonios e incluso los Leviathanes lo veían.

Dioses paganos, cualquier criatura sobrenatural, policías, e incluso el mismísimo Dios lo veían.

Gabriel se lo dijo a Sam en el momento en el que, en su bucle de tiempo, después de matar a Dean, Sam casi lo mata a el por eso.

Pero Sam lo ignoró.

Alastair se lo dijo a Dean, Ruby lo hizo, Lilith también. Le dijeron sobre ese amor enfermizo que profesaba hacia Sam, pero en ese caso, lo usaban en contra del Winchester.

Pero Dean los ignoró.

Porque obviamente, no era cierto. Ambos se querían, pero solo como hermanos.

Balthazar insitió con el tema, Zacharias lo dijo, Lucifer (quien se sentía identificado) lo hizo. Todos lo hicieron, se los dijeron y los Winchester hicieron oídos sordos, excusándose después de tantos año en lo mismo.

"Es mi hermano"

Aunque inconscientemente, ambos lo sabían, sabían que eso no era solo un amor fraternal, era algo más, mucho más.

Y ambos amaban aquellos efímeros momentos donde estaban bien el uno con el otro, ya fuera en el Impala o en el motel, o en cualquier lugar, solo se abstenían a disfrutar del momento.

Porque esos momentos eran los cuales se decían cuanto se amaban el uno al otro sin palabras y porque, ambos recordaban que en uno de esos momentos había pasado un algo más que simple cariño fraternal.

Aunque ambos hicieran de cuenta que no lo recordaban.

Dean y Sam eran hermanos. Uno había dado la vida por el otro varias veces y el otro le había devuelto el favor, haciendo lo mismo sin importar las consecuencias.

Ambos se habían arruinado las relaciones amorosas el uno del otro repetidas veces, pero ninguno lo sabía, lo ignoraban.

Dean había preferido salvar a Sammy del infierno antes que a Adam, a pesar de ambos eran sus hermanos, pero eso tampoco decía nada.

Sammy había matado a Ruby por Dean, había dicho que sí por Dean, había hecho muchas cosas por Dean, pero las hacía porque Dean era su hermano.

Dean también había dicho y hecho demasiadas cosas por Sammy, pero era por lo mismo.

Porque Dean daría todo porque Sammy fuera feliz y Sam igual. Eran hermanos.

Y aunque ambos lo ignoraran, dijeran lo que dijeran, hicieran lo que hicieran, no lo hacían porque solo fueran hermanos.

Sammy amaba aquella parte dulce de Dean, aquel cariño que su hermano le daba cuando lo necesitaba y aquella protección que siempre le otorgó.

Dean amaba aquella carita de perrito pateado en la lluvia de Sammy, su terquedad (aunque a veces le sacara de quicio), su niñera y... Bueno, Dean amaba todo de su hermano menor.

Pero eso era algo que, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo dijera, lo demostraban.

Dean le demostraba su amor a Sam de más de una manera y Sam hacia lo mismo.

Los Winchester jamas lo admitirían, pero no debían de hacerlo, solo debían de demostrar su amor más que fraternal, su co-dependencia casi erótica y sexual, su amor del uno al otro mutuamente, y lo mejor de todo, es que ambos sabían como interpretarlo.


End file.
